


Our Home

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Gore, Crying, Developing Relationship, Drinking, FBI, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Great Escape, L Word - Freeform, M/M, Murder, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Torture, Violence, guns and knives, idk what else to tag, mentions of rape does NOT go into detail, please read the tags, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Fucking what-“ he gets cut off with gun in his face, “hands up! Let me see your hands!” The cop screams.“Chan!” Sungie shrieks throwing his hands up, the leader jumps awake.“You two on the floor!” More cops flood inside, Minho sits up looking alarmed, “on the floor now!”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 31
Kudos: 284





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Haha PLEASE READ THE FINAL AUTHORS NOTE YOU'LL BE SAD AND CONFUSED IF YOU DON'T 
> 
> Also you guys saw the tags if you're not comfy with that don't read but I don't think it's worse than other chapters. ANYWAY ENJOY

Jisung yawns, hugging Min closer, something loud woke him up but he’s not sure what. He can’t be bothered to find out what the sound is, that is until it happens again. 

He opens his eyes and looks around groggily, Minho is wrapped around Chan, the two of them snoring into each other. Sungie shakes his head and slips out of bed. The banging on the door continues which irritates him. 

“Fucking what-“ he gets cut off with gun in his face, “hands up! Let me see your hands!” The cop screams. 

“Chan!” Sungie shrieks throwing his hands up, the leader jumps awake. 

“You two on the floor!” More cops flood inside, Minho sits up looking alarmed, “on the floor now!” 

Jisung gets shoved against the wall, wind getting knocked out of him. “Fuck man! My hands are up!” He growls, his hands get pinned behind his back. 

“Woah Woah! Where’s your warrant?!” Chan hisses, his hands go up, but he stays in front of Minho who’s slowly getting to his feet. 

Jisung squirms cuffs locking around his wrists, “Changbin!!” He screams, it’s unlikely he can hear him but it’s worth a shot. 

A gun pressed to his neck, “keep your mouth shut.” The man growls. 

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Min snarls from his spot on the floor. 

“Huh, morphine, vicodin, something tells me you don’t have scripts for these?” The first cop flips through the items on the table, “we got a few charges here alone.” 

“This is private property, unless I see a warrant-“ 

“We have probable cause Bang, we know what goes on in here.” The guy cuts Chan off. Jisung watches them push Min to the floor and he sees red. 

“Hey! He’s cooperating! Stop shoving him!” He snaps shoving at the guy holding him in place. 

“One more word and you’re dead.” The cop holding him down growls. 

“Shoot me pussy, you gonna shoot me right here? Unprovoked I’m fucking handcuffed.” Jisung gets hit against the wall again. 

In the hall more yelling happens, “fuck you! Get your hands off me!” Jeongin screams. 

“Innie! Stop fighting!” Seungmin yells back. 

“Walk.” Sungie gets shoved out of the room. 

Jisung keeps his mouth shut, Yeah cuff him and don’t read him his rights. He knows what the fuck he’s doing, they have lawyers, they can get out of this. 

“I don’t have pants on bitch!” Felix snaps down the hall, Changbin is already forced against a wall, hands cuffed a gun pressed into his back. 

“Keep moving.” The man escorting Jisung makes him continue to walk, “it’s twenty fucking degrees out on the  _ docks  _ none of us have shoes on.” He hisses back. 

“Guess you should have been awake already.” The man smirks. 

Sungie glances back and sees them shove Minho from the room too, he hits the wall and stumbles, “stop pushing him!” Jisung tries to turn but feels the gun on his back again. 

Down the hall he hears crying, Hyunjin. 

“Pl-please, they’ve h-had me a-against my w-will here! I’m a mi-missing person!” He wails. 

Jisung smirks to himself, nice angle Jinnie. 

He gets pushed down the stairs and nearly falls, gritting his teeth as he catches himself. Minho is behind him, Chan the last one. 

Felix is still screaming, he’s putting up a fight for a good reason. Changbin comes out after Chan, all of them glancing at each other. 

Chan whistles and Sungie catches it, conveying the message forward to Jeongin and Seungmin already outside. 

Binnie whistles back to Lix who suddenly stops screaming. Hyunjin is wrapped tightly in a blanket and brought outside. 

Jisung catches Chan’s eye again and pretends to trip, crashing to his knees. 

“Get up.” The cop tries to yank him to his feet but he dead weights. “Come on, on your feet.” 

A whistle from Felix comes down, Minho now passing it on. Sungie allows himself to be pulled up finally he throws himself into a wall by the counter making sure to press on a certain spot. 

The second he connects alarms go off, the cranes for the docks start to swing crates wildly. 

Jisung gets pushed outside finally and shoved up against a car. He looks back to find Minho just behind him still, they both get pushed into the back of a cop car. 

“You okay?” Sungie asks instantly. 

“Yeah, fuck them, they’re about to be in for it.” Minho shimmies around and a small dagger slips from his sleeve. Jisung’s eyes light up, “babe!” 

“Shhh.” 

Outside they see Chan get shoved into a car with Bin, Seungmin and Jeongin in another. Several of the cops are surrounding Hyunjin, he’s putting on quite the show. Just what they need. 

Felix is the final person out his sweater touching his knees, all of them are barely dressed. Bin and Chan are shirtless still, Felix literally doesn’t look like he has pants on. Minho has a sweater and sweatpants, Jisung in shorts and a t-shirt. Seungmin looked like he had a robe on with briefs, Innie in just his boxers. 

None of them have shoes. 

“Lix is out.” Min whispers. 

“Can you get out of the cuffs?” As Jisung asks Minho holds them up with a smile. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, let's hope Bin found something to pick his and Chan’s and Innie has his bracelets on.” 

Min starts to remove his, they watch as Felix gets shoved into a car too. Hyunjin is escorted to the front seat of the same one Lix is in. Now that they all have a car the countdown begins, the feds scramble to try and turn the alarm system off.

Lower level dock workers getting in the way acting like they don’t know what’s going on. 

“Ten seconds.” Sungie whispers. He watches as a crate swings wildly, it crashes into the side of the hideout. A massive eruption of flames spreads instantly. 

“Holy shit.” Min says in awe. 

“Goodbye home.” Jisung murmurs, as if someone hits a button, bombs go off throughout the building, blowing up everything they’ve built. But also destroying any evidence of gang activity, the massive metal crates behind the hideout begin to be lifted from the platforms and crack open all of their contents falling into the water. 

“You gotta drive.” Minho whispers snapping Ji from his daze. The orange flames reflecting off his eyes. 

All their lower and mid levels flock to the boats, Mia and Jay will be on them too. 

Jisung squirms through the bars keeping them from the front seat and ducks under the dash. 

“Knife.” He holds his hand up. Minho hands the dagger over, as he’s down there hot wiring he hears a car speed off, tired screeching. 

“Who?”

“Chan and Bin.” 

Sungie presses the wires together and the car roars to life, “we have to wait.” He whispers. 

All the cops start to move towards the cars, Hyunjin and Felix take off next, Lix flipping them off out the window. 

“Come on Innie.” Minho whispers, they can’t leave until they’re all out. If things went as planned when it comes to escape things like this it would be Binnie last. But since he’s with Chan Jisung has to. 

Jeongin and Seungmin’s car flies down the dock, the second it does Jisung hits the gas. Bullets start to fly. 

“Head down!” 

Minho is already pressed down, covering his ears, the cops and the swat team fading away rapidly. 

“Turn the scanner on.” Min sits up, once they’re far enough away. 

“Can you come through?” 

“I can try.” 

Jisung tails close behind Minnie and Innie, their cars weaving through the street. Minho falls into the seat next to him looking out of breath. 

“You okay baby?” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Min grabs his dagger and sets to work on dismantling any tracking devices in the car. He tosses the police computer out the window as they get on the highway. 

“How did you manage to grab a knife?” 

Minho produces his second one from his sweater sleeve, “I had them both in bed with me under the pillows still from when we first got home.” 

“I can’t believe Chan signaled to blow everything up. I know if we ever all got caught this was the plan but still, I’m in shock.” Jisung hits the gas harder, keeping him with Jeongin, he has to be the one driving. 

“Me too, but I don’t think there was getting out of this one.” Minho tosses another item out the window. 

“They’re fucking assholes for not letting Felix get dressed.” 

“Are we even surprised? Thank god you and Channie were and they didn’t come in earlier.” Min flips on the scanner and they listen closely. 

“We have to ditch the cars.” 

“There’s a spot we’ll all meet at don’t worry baby.” Jisung reaches for his hand. Minho leans against him, “I can’t fucking breathe.” He whispers finally. 

“You’re okay, your lungs are working just sore.” Sungie glances at him, he can see the panic on his face despite him trying to hide it. 

“Hey, love look at me. You’re alright,” he guides Min’s fingers to his own pulse, “your heart is beating, you’re breathing like you should. You’re not going anywhere.” 

Minho nods and nuzzles into his neck, clearly trying to calm himself down. 

They drive for a half hour before meeting up at a run down parking garage. The set place if anything like this were to ever happen, only the inner eight know of. 

Sungie pulls into the middle level, everyone else already there. 

They get out both shivering, everyone is, Bin holding Felix to his chest tightly. 

“Lix.” Minho suddenly strips out of his sweatpants, boxers underneath, he hands the material over to the shivering boy. 

“Thank you hyung.” Felix looks like he’s about to cry. 

“Okay, we have to set the cars on fire and take the ones below, there’s only three so we split up and meet back at safe house seven that’s the only one big enough to fit all eight of us just for the night.” Chan explains, he’s in total leader mode. 

“How the fuck did they get up to our floor without anyone hearing or alarms going off?” Jeongin asks angrily, he’s holding Seungmin tightly, Hyunjin brushed up against them. 

“It had to have been him, the only person outside of us that knows how to get past our security is Aja.” Chan mutters, a dark look coming across his face. 

“They were led by swat too so they know how to be quiet. Anyone they came across they probably hauled away or knocked out.” Jisung adds. 

“Are you okay Min?” Changbin asks, “I saw them shove you into the wall.” 

“Yeah I’m fine, sore but I’ll live.” Minho nods to him, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Jinnie you had them in the palm of your hand.” Sungie shakes his head. 

“Well when they took Innie away I figured everyone else was fucked. If we couldn’t get out someone needed to be able to get in contact with lawyers and shit.” Jin smiles slightly. 

“They believed you instantly.” Seungmin mutters. 

“Well I didn’t lie, I’m technically a missing person so all they had to do was look it up.” Hyunjin shrugs and unwraps the blanket from himself and drapes Jeongin in it. 

“Okay we need to get moving, put each car in a corner.” Chan instructs them. 

They all break away, moving to start the process of lighting the cars on fire. 

“We don’t have anything to siphon the gas babe.” Min murmurs once they have theirs in the correct spot. 

Sungie hums, “let’s see what’s inside. Try and pop the trunk.” Minho dips inside the car again and finds the switch. 

“Oh shit.” Jisung pulls a jacket from inside along with a big lock box, “what’s in there you think?” 

“Probably a vest, maybe some guns. A patrol car is supposed to be like an office on wheels for cops so I think they usually have a little of everything.” Minho comes around back with his dagger to try and pick the lock. 

“Damn, I need something else. Let me ask Lix.” Min picks up a large box and heads in the direction of Jin and Felix. 

Jisung hums and goes through more of the trunk, he finds a pair of boots way too big for him but they might fit Chan. Along with another jacket and jumper cables. Sighing he walks around to the front and prys open the hood. 

He could probably start an electrical fire but it’ll be hard, but it’s worth a shot though. He takes Minho’s throwing knife and starts to work, grabbing the jumper cables he attaches them to the battery and then to a spot they’re certainly not supposed to go. He then hops back inside and turns the car on. 

Sparks fly from the hood. But nothing lights up. 

Humming softly Jisung grabs one of the jackets and cuts it up. He then slips under the car and finds the gas line, cutting it wide open. The gas pours out, he soaks some of the ripped fabric and then quickly gets out from underneath. 

Minho comes back over with the open box, “guns!” He sings. 

Sungie nods, “stay back I don’t wanna blow us both up.” He takes one of the soaked fabric and throws it on the sparking battery. The second piece gets shoved into the gas cap, “I need you to shoot the battery.” 

“We have matches babe.” Min waves the small package, another item from the box. 

“Oh that’s easier.” 

Jisung stands back and tries to get the gas off his arms with the snow from the ledge. The entire structure suddenly shakes and the smell of fire fills their senses. 

Minho lights a match and tosses it on the engine it instantly catches. He then lights the fabric sticking out of the gas tank and finally throws one under the car too. 

He grabs Ji’s hand, tugging him away quickly, in a matter of seconds the car lights up.

“Let’s get the fuck away from here.” Min murmurs. He hands Jisung a pistol and a box of bullets. 

“Thank you.” 

They meet back up at the second cars, Chan and Changbin there already. 

“You guys had one?” Bin looks shocked. 

“The box? Yeah, you didn’t.” 

“It was cleaned out.” Chan sighs heavily. 

Jisung hands him the second jacket but he makes Bin put it in instead. 

“Go get in the truck Ji before you freeze your feet off.” Chan pushes him toward the running vehicle. 

“You don’t even have a shirt on!” He protests, “I’m fine.” Chan taps his bum trying to get him to move. The younger scowls at him. 

Next to come is Lix and Jin. 

“Okay, you guys go, I’ll wait for the other two.” Changbin tells them. 

“No,” Felix whines. 

“I’ll be right behind you babe.” 

Minho forces Jisung into the truck finally, Chan gets in next to him. 

“Lixie we have to move, Bin is gonna be right behind us.” The leader says gently. 

Hyunjin gets Felix inside their car finally. 

“If they’re not done in the next five go down to them.” Chan tells Changbin sternly, even as he says this the building shakes again and Jeongin and Minnie are soon seen walking up the pavement. 

“Don’t follow each other, take a different route.” He adds. 

“Got it.” Bin nods, Hyunjin leaves first, hitting the gas hard. 

Chan shuts the window and follows him out but turns down a different road. 

Jisung lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his fingers curling around Min’s. His other hand bunched in Chan’s shorts. 

“You okay?” The leader asks his voice softening. 

“Yeah, just, shocked still.” 

“Me too. Are you actually okay baby?” Chan glances at Minho. 

Jisung looks up and sees his boyfriend is still majorly panicking. His jaw set, hands shaking slightly, “hey.” He quickly turns and takes Min’s face in his hands. 

“What’s going on love?” 

“Can’t breathe.” Minho whispers. 

Sungie touches his pulse and listens to his heart, he’s fine, his heart rate is a little escalated but nothing major. 

“You’re okay, you’re breathing perfectly fine, I know it hurts and is scary but you’re okay nothing is wrong.” He runs his thumbs over his cheeks trying to settle him down, even if it’s just slightly. 

“You’re okay baby.” Chan murmurs, reaching his arm around Jisung to rub Min’s thighs soothingly. 

Sungie suddenly picks him up in the small space and changes spots with him. Making Minho be sandwiched in the middle. 

He bites his lip and looks a little pale, “stop holding your breath before you make yourself pass out.” Jisung tells him sternly. 

“It hurts Sungie.” Min whines back. 

“I know baby, but it hurts because you got shot not cause something is wrong.” Jisung leans in and kisses him softly, “I promise you you’re okay.” 

Chan keeps his eyes on the road but holds Min’s hand. The man in the middle leans against Ji, shutting his eyes while clinging tightly to his older boyfriend’s whole arm. 

Jisung kisses the top of his head and pets his hair, “you’re okay, we’re right here.” He whispers. 

Min nods and pushes his face into his neck, “love you.” 

“I love you.” 

Minho finally settles down leaving them in silence, “are you okay?” Jisung asks Chan quietly. 

The leader makes a face, seeming to be shocked, “don’t worry about-“

“No, don’t act like you’re not bothered, that’s how things got bad for you. Talk to me.” Sungie cuts him off. 

Chan bites his lip, “I can’t right now baby, not while everyone is still out. I need to stay focused. But tonight when we’re all safe and tucked in, ask me again.” 

Jisung nods, he touches Chan’s hand that Min has captive, “we’re here for you Channie.” 

“I know...thank you.” 

Sungie hums and stays quiet, they get to the safe house a little while after. They’re the first ones there. 

It’s a big abandoned house, in the middle of nowhere. Chan pulls the truck around back and parks, “Min, we’re here.” Jisung murmurs waking him slowly. 

“Sorry I freaked out.” 

“It’s okay, I freak out all the time.” Ji pecks his forehead, making the elder smile. 

The three of them get out and Chan picks the lock to get inside. 

Jisung instantly goes to one of the rooms on the first floor he finds clothes thankfully. He tugs on a pair of socks and grabs Chan a hoodie. It’s been so long since they set this place up. 

It was one of the first safe houses they made, dating all the way back to the first hideout. 

“Here Chan.” He comes back out with the clothes, Chan takes them happily, “thank you.” 

Minho is crouched down by the fireplace, he sets the old logs inside and grabs the matches he has left, building a small fire. All of them are freezing, the cold finally hitting them as their adrenaline dies down. 

“Baby put these on.” Ji hands him a pair of socks too. 

Chan walks over to them and wraps the two of them in a large blanket. He then goes to the kitchen and finds a kettle. 

It takes a few seconds for the water to kick in but eventually it does and he’s able to fill it for tea. 

While waiting for it to boil he slips under the blanket, “come here.” Minho murmurs. Sungie gets pulled into his lap and Chan leans into him too. 

Jisung’s back to the leader, his chest pressing against him. “Channie you’re freezing.” Min whispers touching his cold hands. 

Sungie pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist he kisses his ice like fingers wanting to warm them up. 

“So are both of you.” Chan pouts slightly. 

Minho leans in and kisses him slowly, licking into his mouth without hesitation. 

Chan makes a soft sound, Sungie hums and leans between them, liking being caught in the middle. Now is not the time or place to be getting horny, but it’s the easiest way to get warm. 

Jisung turns in Min’s lap kissing along Chan’s neck, still holding his hands. 

“You both better cut it out.” The leader murmurs pulling away. 

Min laughs softly, hugging Jisung tightly, “Just warming you up baby boy.” Chan rolls his eyes. 

“Shush.” He blushes faintly, Sungie steals a kiss too, biting his lower lip, tongue poking out to lick his. 

“Stop it.” Chan groans at their teasing, Minho hums chin on Ji’s shoulder, “you’re not shivering anymore.” He sticks his tongue out at him. 

The front door opens, Jisung pulls his gun instantly, “easy Ji.” Chan murmurs, pressing it down. Changbin Seungmin and Innie walk in, the three of them shaking and teeth chattering. 

“Come, sit, I’ll get blankets.” Minho makes them crowd around the fire, pushing them to the other sofa. 

“L-Lix and J-Jin aren’t here yet?” Changbin shivers. 

“Jin took the longest route.” Sungie murmurs while giving all of them socks and other clothes. Jeongin is nearly blue, the same shade as his hair, Seungmin clinging to him. 

“Holy fuck it’s s-so cold.” The youngest’s teeth chatters. 

“Here Innie.” Sungie takes the blanket the three of them had been wrapped in. 

“There’s hot water right Chan?” Minho asks. 

“Yeah it’ll just need a second to kick in.” 

Min disappears down the hall, most likely going to start a hot bath for their frozen youngest. 

“Tell me there’s blankets!” Felix shrieks coming in with an bang. 

“Lix!” Changbin opens his arms and the younger jumps into his embrace. 

“Jinnie come here.” Seungmin whispers, Hyunjin rushes over pushing himself between the pair. 

Jisung finds more blankets and Chan pours the hot water into mugs, thankful they semi stocked the kitchen last time they did a check in here. 

“Innie,” Minho comes over and scoops him up despite the fact he shouldn’t be carrying anyone, “let’s go boil you alive.” 

They disappear again, Jisung brings the tea over to the remaining members. He too is still shivering but it’s nothing like Bin or Innie. 

“Minnie!” Minho calls from down the hall, Seungmin instantly is up and heading in the direction of them. 

Sungie sits next to Jin, wrapping them in the blanket, “you okay?” He asks, despite whatever tension there is between them they’re still partners. 

“Yeah. Are you?” Hyunjin sets his head on his shoulder curling closer. 

“Yeah, shocked, annoyed, but I’m okay.” 

They stay quiet, Jin rubbing his leg gently, a comforting touch, “you should go check on Innie.” Jisung whispers finally. 

The elder nods and gets to his feet, a little unsteady due to the stiffness in his limbs. Chan comes over and replaces his spot, pulling Ji into his lap. 

Min comes back out too, he leans against the wall trying to catch his breath. “Come sit down baby.” Jisung says instantly. His boyfriend shockingly listens. 

“You should take a bath, or at least a shower too Binnie.” He murmurs, clearly trying to calm himself down somewhat. 

Chan kisses the side of his head while Jisung curls up on his chest, “yeah I’m getting there.” Changbin mutters his teeth, still chattering. Felix holds him tightly kissing all over his face and hair, the younger is shivering too. 

The warmth from the fire starts to spread throughout the house. When Jeongin gets out of the bath Changbin takes Lix in with them. 

A little while later Binnie is back with a wrapped in a blanket Felix. The younger looking half asleep. 

“You should too baby.” Sungie whispers to Chan, he’s not shivering constantly but his skin is still freezing. Every now and then his teeth will chatter too. 

“Mm fine.” 

“Hey, you need to take care of you too, not just us.” Minho tells him sternly. 

Chan blushes deeply, “I am.” 

“Then be a good boy and come take a bath with us.” Min gives him a look, Jisung sees how the leader shivers more. But not because of the cold. 

“Fine.” 

“You can’t Min.” Sungie murmurs, “your stitches.” 

“Damn.” Minho sighs heavily, “you two go, I’ll take care of everyone out here don’t worry.” He makes them get up. 

Jisung kisses him softly and then heads in the direction of the bathroom. Chan following him quietly. 

The bathroom is warm and filled with steam still, Sungie turns the water on and takes his shirt off. Chan wraps around him from the back, his lips finding his shoulder. 

“Shit really went from living the good life to ass really quick.” Ji murmurs. 

“It was only good cause we had sex.” Chan giggles in his ear. Sungie snorts, “yeah you’re right.” He turns in his arms and takes his shirt off too. 

“Everything will be okay.” He whispers. 

Chan hums and nuzzles into him, “let’s hope.” 

They strip down completely and get in the bath, Chan moaning as the hot water touches his skin. He pulls Jisung into his lap and kissed him softly, arms around him tightly. 

Sungie washes him up, rubbing the hot water into his freezing skin. He kisses along his face and neck, fingers in his damp blonde hair. It’s starting to grow out, his dark roots coming through. 

After some time they get out and find new clothes. Minho is making everyone something to eat, the house filling with the smell of food. 

Jisung is thankful again that they stocked the house up not long ago. Just to be safe, it’s not full but it’s enough for a few days. 

Sungie leaves Chan’s side, the leader quietly checking up on everyone. He wraps himself behind Min, nuzzling into his back happily. 

“Hi,” he whispers, hands slipping under his sweater and just slightly below his waist band. 

“Hi little one.” Min murmurs, turning away from the stove. He kisses the top of Ji’s damp head and hugs him tightly. “You okay?” 

“Tired, overwhelmed.” His boyfriend hums softly, “once you eat we can go to bed. All of us need to rest.” 

Jisung nods and lets him go back to cooking. Soon warm rice is being served with canned tuna and seaweed papers. It’s not a five star meal but it’s hot food. 

They all eat in silence, still huddled around the fire. 

“We can’t stay here.” Chan clears his throat, “it’s unlikely but if they get a hold of any of our contacts' financial records they’ll know about our safe houses.” 

“Where will we go?” Jin asks softly. 

“The old hideout, it’s small, only a few of us have been there. But no one but us knows about it, and there’s no record of it anywhere.” 

Jisung glances at the leader, they haven’t been there in years. 

“We have to lay low for now, this isn’t something that’s going to die down quickly. All of our backgrounds will be checked, we’re all officially wanted by the FBI. Before, when they were involved when I agreed to help them they said they’d keep out of our business, that promise is clearly off the table now.” Chan stares at the fire, his clouded eye looking worse than usual. 

“We can’t jump into doing anything right away, if we get arrested it’s going to be bad.” 

“We have lawyers though.” Felix whispers. 

“They’re gonna cut all our ties Lix, SKZ is in the wind right now. Word is going to travel, the hideout blew up, everyone is going to talk.” Changbin murmurs. 

“They’ll separate us too. Especially since we got away once. They’d keep me Ji and Bin away from each other, they know our personal relationships too. We can not get caught.” 

“What are we going to do then?” Jeongin asks, his hand holding Seungmin’s tightly. 

“We hide, we change how we look, keep a low profile. We can’t fight cops how we fight gangs, as much as we want to blow them up or torture them we can’t. That’ll just make them angrier.” Jisung pipes up. 

“We fight them legally. Go through our actual businesses. Outside of Aja’s word there’s no proof of our gang activity. We hide what we do well, I’m going to get in contact with the people that front The Pier, as well as our fronts for the docks. They’ll be able to fight with real lawyers.” Chan explains. 

“We’ll be safe here for tonight, first thing tomorrow morning we move though. Everyone get some sleep.” Chan then sets his dishes down and gets up, heading up stairs. 

Changbin and Felix move next, that signals everyone to. Min puts the fire out and checks all the doors, Jisung makes sure the gun he has is still safely at his back. 

Everyone murmurs soft good nights and then they head upstairs. 

Minho opens a bedroom door and finds Chan, he’s staring at the wall unblinking. Jisung timidly crawls up the stiff bed and sets his head on his shoulder. 

Min comes in front of him and takes his face in his hands, “talk to us.” He whispers. The second he does the leader breaks down, a broken sob coming out. 

Jisung hugs his arm, Minho scoots him back a little bit more and makes them all lay down. Chan cried into his chest, hiding against Min, hands shaking, tears flowing. 

Sungie hugs him from behind, trying to comfort him. 

“W-we’re so fucked.” Chan sobs softly. 

“We’re gonna figure it out baby boy.” Minho murmurs, fingers in his hair. 

“We’re all still together, that's what matters.” Jisung adds, his lips pressing to his shoulder. 

“I-I don’t know if I c-can do this.” The leader hiccups,

His hands bunched into Minho’s shirt. 

“You’re not alone baby. Not just us, everyone else is here to help, all of us are going to support each other.” Jisung murmurs, he slides his hand under his shirt and rubs soothing circles into his stomach. The elder shivers against them. 

Minho kisses his forehead, “look at me baby.” He scoots down and takes his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing under his eyes. 

“We’re with you. All of us, we all are going to stay by your side always, even if the hideout is gone, even if we have to rebuild everything. All of us are staying with you.” He kisses the tip of his nose. 

Chan sniffles and leans forward, their lips connect gently, “I-I love you.” He whispers, his hand tugging Jisung closer too. 

Sungie nuzzles into his shoulder, he knows he’s talking to Min. He’s known Chan loved Minho for so long now, actually hearing him admit it doesn’t make him rage like he thought it would. He’s grown to know it’s good for others to love Min, to love him too. 

The fact that Chan loves him makes him happy he knows that if something happened to him Minho would have Chan. And vice versa at the end of the day. 

Sungie glances at Minho, he’s obviously shocked by his confession. The youngest kisses behind Chan’s ear, his arms around him tightly. 

“I love you too.” Min breathes out, seeming to process what’s been said to him. Jisung smiles into the leader’s shoulder. 

“Took you two long enough.” He mumbles teasing them both quietly. 

“Excuse me?” Minho narrows his eyes. 

Jisung giggles and kisses both their cheeks, “get under the blankets so we can go to sleep.” He tugs them down so they can get comfortable, Chan wipes his eyes and grabs the youngest. Putting him between them as they cuddle up. 

“You’re a brat.” Min whispers while kissing his cheek. Chan curls his arm around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. The same position Ji had previously been in for him. 

Minho wraps Jisung tightly in his arms, pulling one leg over his hip. 

“I love you too.” He murmurs in his ear. 

“I love you.” Sungie smiles and pecks his lips. He nuzzles into them both getting comfortable. 

*

“Jeez, hope we don’t run into anyone.” Ji mutters while looking through their current supply of weaponry. 

“We won’t, this is just in case.” Chan grabs a pistol from the case and checks how many bullets. He then slips it into his waistband. 

“Jin,” Sungie checks the safety and then tosses the revolver to the older boy. 

“Thank you.” Hyunjin pulls his hood up, clearly uncomfortable with being out of his normal overdressed attire and makeup. 

Changbin kneels down and picks up the glock and tucks it into his belt, his fingers grazing over the small set of knives. 

“Min has two on him already. Let Lix get first picks.” 

“Minho’s gonna cry.” Bin laughs softly but picks up the case anyway. “He’ll be fine.” 

Ji finds another revolver and a tiny pistol, he switches the pistol out for the police standard one he has. 

“Here.” He hands them over to Seungmin and Jeongin, “give me the smaller one, you should have this.” Innie quickly says. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m better with knives anyway but if I’m having a gun it should be smaller. Besides you’re a better shot than me.” 

Sungie sighs and switches them out again, “Lix and Min have the knives better get over there if you want one.” Jeongin snatches the gun and rushes back to the kitchen. 

He walks through the hallway, Seungmin just behind him. In the kitchen Lix is whining about what knives he wants. 

“Babe you can’t cover yourself in them like normal you don’t have any straps to keep them in place.” Changbin tells him sternly. 

“I’ll figure it out!” 

“Felix, if you put the knives on your legs like we normally do they will stab you. Stop whining and take what you can actually hide.” Minho’s voice is harsh but he’s trying to get his point across. 

The younger scowls and snatches three daggers off the set. Min rolls his eyes and only picks up one other. Leaving Innie with two. 

“You gave me a gun over Minho.” Hyunjin murmurs, standing next to Jisung. He looks at him surprised. 

“I mean yeah. Why are you surprised?” 

“I figured you’d be extra protective of him right now.” Jin shrugs, his posture is slouched, he’s even curled into himself. Sungie can tell how uncomfortable he is. 

“You’re better with a gun than him...you’re still my partner Jinnie. That doesn’t change just because we aren’t sleeping together anymore.” 

Hyunjin hums softly, “I know. I just, have to remind myself of that.” 

Jisung narrows his eyes, this is not the time for this conversation. “You’re still mad at me.” He mutters. 

“Not mad, disappointed.” Jin corrects. 

“Okay, well we’re not having this conversation right now.” The younger steps away from him irritation flooding through his veins. 

“We need to get moving.” Chan announces. 

Everyone is dressed and ready to go. Thankfully there were enough boots and sizes for everyone along with clothes. Not their normal styles considering SKZ members are all always dressed up. But beggars can’t be choosers right now. 

“Lix you remember where you’re going?” Chan asks, the younger Australian is driving his and Jin’s car. 

“Yup.” Felix nods. 

Only Chan, Bin, Jisung, Min and Lix were around for the first hideout. By the time the others joined they were moved into the much larger base. 

“Jisung should go with them.” Changbin clears his throat. 

Sungie raises his brows, surprised by this. 

“Why?” 

“So each car has a leader.” Bin murmurs. Jisung hums softly, he’s right, just because he’s with Min and Chan now doesn’t mean he can neglect his duties as third. 

“You’re right.” Sungie breaks away from his boyfriends and takes the keys from Lix. “It’s safer this way anyway.” 

Changbin seems shocked that he agreed so easily, all of them seem to be. He rolls his eyes, when are they all gonna realize he’s not a giant child?

“Alright let’s go.” Chan grabs his keys and they all follow him out. 

“Go right to the hideout, no where else.” He tells them both sternly. Sungie nods and unlocks the car, opening the door. It’ll be strange sitting in the driver's seat, Jin usually drives them everywhere. 

Felix rushes over and kisses Bin whispering something in his ear. Sungie glances at his boyfriends, he feels like the three of them are under a microscope by the rest of the members so he stays planted where he stands. 

Minho surprisingly comes over and takes his face in his hands, kissing him hard. Sungie squeaks not expecting it. “Be safe,” he murmurs and kisses him again. 

“You too, both of you.” He whispers face a little red. 

When they break apart he feels Hyunjin’s eyes burning into his back. 

“Thanks for the show.” Jin mutters as they get inside. 

“That’s not what he was doing.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“It’s the same thing he’d do before.” The elder continues. 

“Jin, not right now.” Sungie hisses at his. Felix jumps into the backseat, “damn I really got the shitty ride.” He laughs in his typical little shit antics. 

Sungie glares at him in the rear view mirror. 

They're the first ones to leave, within the first few minutes it’s obvious the ride is going to be awkward and tense. They're about an hour away too. 

About twenty minutes in Lix clears his throat, “so when did you start fucking Chan?” 

“Oh my god.” Jisung groans nearly hitting his head against the steering wheel. Jin smirks too. “I’d like to hear this too.” 

“I  _ told  _ you we had sex don’t act like you didn’t know.” Sungie scrunches his nose up at Hyunjin. 

“You had  _ sex  _ with Chan!?” Felix shrieks, “you literally knew this stop acting shocked.” Sungie glares at him. 

“I knew you guys were like doing a weird three way dance but I didn’t know you guys fucked already!” Lix giggles. He clearly has no regards to Ji wanting privacy. 

“When did this happen?” The younger leans forward, nearly squishing himself between the seats. “Hold on I didn’t even think you  _ liked  _ Chan. How are you guys a thing now?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jin laughs. 

“No…” Felix raises his brows. 

“Minho obviously wants the three of them together, he says jump, Ji asks how high.” Hyunjin shakes his head. 

Jisung slams on the breaks, nearly putting Felix through the windshield. The younger boy flying forward. 

“Holy shit!” He shrieks pushing himself up from the dashboard, rubbing his cheek. Sungie glares, his foot still shoved into the brake pedal, his hands are shaking. He doesn’t even know what he wants to say. 

“Fuck Ji, you could have killed me!” Lix whines still rubbing his bruised cheek. 

“Say something again.” Jisung finally breathes out absolutely fuming. 

His eyes go across to where Jin is sitting and he’s met with an absolutely terrified Hyunjin. 

“I said,  _ say it  _ again!” He screams now, ready to take his gun and shove it down the elder’s throat. 

“N-no.” He whispers, pressing back into his seat, nearly out the door. 

“Sungie, he didn’t mean it-“ Felix tries to interfere but one look from the elder and he shuts himself up. 

“Just shut the fuck up! You don’t have any goddamn right to say shit to me, the  _ whole  _ time we were together-we weren’t even fucking together! I was fine with everything you did, I  _ love  _ you, stop saying shit now! Stop fucking throwing jabs at me like I don’t know you’re mad, I get it! You’re disappointed in me you and everyone fucking else, but guess what?! I don’t fucking care!” He seethes. 

“ _ You  _ don’t fucking get it, you’ll  _ never  _ get it Hyunjin. Your little jabs at Minho just make you just as fucking bad, you’ll never understand why I love him, why I go back to him. You’ll get why I’m close with Chan even after everything, why I’m close with either of them!” 

Hyunjin pushes further back, his eyes wide, Felix actually has his knives in his hands. Ready to get in the middle if he has to. Although he’s not sure if he will get in the middle, Jisung is fucking terrifying when he’s mad. 

“You push and you push me, I threatened to  _ kill  _ the person I love more than anything else in this world. Don’t think I won’t ruin your pretty little face if you keep this shit up. I brought you in to this fucking gang I’ll take you out of it just as fucking fast.” 

With that Jisung turns back to the road and hits the gas, his hands gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white. He’s shaking, rage flowing through his veins. 

There’s silence for the rest of the ride, when they finally approach they see Chan’s truck on the side of the road. Bin’s just behind it. 

Jisung pulls up behind Changbin, “what’s going on?” Lix whispers. 

“I don’t know, they’re not in the cars though.” Jisung turns the car off, he opens the window and sits on the edge, listening for anything. He whistles, mimicking a bird call. Trying to find if they’re around. 

He hears the faint sound of the same call, “they’re around, hiding. I’m not sure why.” He jumps out of the car and stays low, Lix and Hyunjin following him out. 

The old hideout is now a broken down building, practically a shack at this point. It’s only a total of five rooms, the bedroom he and Min share, the room Chan had, the tiny meeting room, Lix and Binnie’s, the small kitchen and only one bathroom. It already was a dump when Chan bought it, but what could he expect he wasn’t even eighteen yet. 

It sits around a few large bushes, a broken up parking lot in the front of it. There’s a few larger trees around too and a couple stray buildings a couple miles away. 

“Chan answered with a bird call which means there’s someone else here.” Sungie murmurs, the three of them move through the snow, boots crunching against the ice. 

“Did they track us here?” 

“I don’t know how they would have. Only five of us know about it.” 

“Should we call again?” Felix whispers. 

“No, we’ll find them. Just stay close.” Jisung takes his gun out and cocks it back. Hyunjin doing the same, “look for their covered tracks.” 

Felix takes the lead and looks through the snow, his eyes tracing the area. “There.” He points. 

Sungie’s eyes track the faded steps, Jin currently covering up their own as they move through the area. Ahead of them is a small patch of woods, that must be where some of them are. 

They move quickly but quietly, Felix in the first one through the brushes. Instantly he’s grabbed. 

“Woah hey! I’m your mans killer!” He whispers shouts getting locked into a choke hold by Changbin. Instantly the elder sets him down, “sorry baby.” Bin runs his fingers along his neck making sure it’s okay. 

“At least warn me when you’re gonna choke me babe.” Lix snorts. 

Jisung comes through next and sees Min sitting down against a rock, breathing heavily through his nose. Chan is crouched down peering through the brushes. 

“What’s going on?” Ji asks, coming next to him. 

“Someone’s here.” Chan murmurs. 

“Is Min okay?” 

“Yeah he’s just moved a lot, he told me to leave him alone for a second.” The leader shifts slightly, eyes narrowed. Sungie watches him cover his bad eye, something he’s seen him do before. 

“Could it just be a coincidence?” 

“Doubt it.” 

Changbin comes over, “did you guys see anything?” 

“No, I stopped when I saw the truck and your car pulled over.” Ji shifts his weight, “how do you know someone’s here?” 

“I circled around the property before parking and saw a car outside.” Chan uncovers his eye and brights his lip. 

“Just one?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“It could just be kids fucking around, it’s abandoned now.” Sungie suggests. 

“I think I know who it is.” Chan stands up, pulling his gun from his waistband. “We’re going in. Stay close to each other, guns ready, I’ll approach first.” 

They nod in agreement, Changbin grabs Ji’s arms as he pulls away, “why is Lix’ face bruised?” 

The younger snorts, “he ate the dashboard.” 

“Of course.” Bin shakes his head, “any particular reason Hyunjin looks like he shit his pants?”

“Ask your boyfriend.” 

“Did he eat the dash on purpose Jisung?” There’s a slight threatening tone in his voice. 

“No, he just happened to be sitting between the seats when Hyunjin said something unfortunate.” Changbin nods, seeming satisfied with that answer. 

Jisung makes his way over to Minho, “you okay?” He asks helping him to his feet. 

“Yeah, just started freaking out again and hyperventilating. I just needed a second.” 

“Are you okay to kick ass if need be?” 

“I’m always ready to kick ass, who do you take me for?” Min smiles down at him. 

“Min, Sungie.” Chan calls them, they duck back under the bushes, moving back towards the vehicles. 

“What’s happening?” 

“I’m going in.” Chan states. 

“Alone?” Minho narrows his eyes. 

“You guys will be behind me.” 

The older two share a look, “what if it’s a trap?” Min asks softly. 

“Shoot me before they take me then.” 

“Chan!” They both glare at him, “it’s not gonna come to that. I’ll be fine.” The leader grabs the keys and helps Minho back into the truck. 

Before he can get in Jisung grabs him, “don’t do something stupid, I’m gonna be really fucking mad if I have to shoot you.” 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Chan murmurs. 

Sungie grabs him by the shirt and kisses him, “do not get yourself killed before I get to say it to you.” He growls. 

Chan holds his face, “it’s just in case Ji.” Jisung shakes his head and pushes him away, “don’t make me do it.” He whispers and then backs away going back to his car. 

They drive up to the front doors, surrounding the car that’s parked outside. Instantly they’re all out, all their weapons at the ready, Chan approaches first, all of them backing him up. 

The doors creek open, clearly someone is inside, there’s no lights so they have limited vision. Jisung and Changbin are right on Chan’s heels, both of them listening closely. Behind Jeongin and Felix stay out, making sure no one follows them in. 

Hyunjin and Minho follow behind the second and third in command and Seungmin is last to enter. 

There’s slow steps in front of them echoing through the empty building. Jisung looks at the walls, memories flashing before his eyes. Everything is broken down but there’s a sense of nostalgia running through him. 

“They’re gonna find you all here.” A voice speaks out. 

Jisung sees Chan visibly tense, all of them do, Sungie wants to grab his other boyfriend. He wants to pull him back and not let him walk any further inside. 

One glance at Changbin and he too wants to grab him it seems. 

“You’re trying hard enough to lose them though.” 

Aja steps into view, his hands in his pockets, shrugging slightly. There’s several clicks, Jisung’s gun locked, Bin’s, Jin’s, Seungmin’s, the only one that isn’t is Chan’s. 

“You tell’em we’re here?” Changbin snarls. 

“No, but it won’t take long for them to figure it out.” He runs a hand through his hair. 

“Why are you here?” Chan asks, his gun still raised. 

“As a warning.” 

“A  _ warning? _ ” The leader laughs. 

It takes all of Jisung’s strength not to shoot a bullet between his eyes. Land one in his throat and watch him bleed out. 

“You might not believe this but I don’t want you guys to get caught.” Aja looks up finally, his eyes locking on Chan. 

“Bullshit.” Jisung growls, “that were true you wouldn’t have dragged us into any of your shit.”

“I had a  _ job  _ to do.” The elder hisses, “I didn’t want to giv-“

“Then you  _ shouldn’t  _ have!” Chan snaps, “you didn’t want to? You took everything I told you, every secret, every part of my life and told not just cops, yoi told the fucking  _ FBI _ !” He lowers his gun, turning around to laugh maniacally. 

“I’m trying to help you now!” He sneers back. 

“Help by getting the fuck out of here.” Chan cocks his gun now, “you need to leave, I’m trying to tell you they’re going to find you. I did.” 

“You don’t know when the fuck to shut up.” Minho mutters, a knife twirling between his fingers. He very obviously is ready to rip him apart. 

“You found us because you know every detail about  _ me.”  _ Chan looks up, his scarred eye twitches. Jisung curls his fingers around his gun. 

“Search him.” Chan turns around, facing Jisung and Binnie, they catch his hand signal as he walks out. Jisung moves first, shoving Aja into the wall, his gun pressing to his neck. 

“You’re not dumb enough to wear a wire.” He growls. 

Changbin yanks his jacket off and finds a gun, as well as his badge and cuffs. “If you’re leading them here right now you better get your snipers on us fast. You have six people who are ready and willing to throw you in a ditch and never look back.” He smirks in his ear. 

“He won’t let you.” Aja snaps back. 

“A lots changed since you’ve been gone Aja.” Jisung laughs. 

“I’ve heard, you and Minho broke up, sorry to hear that. Not that I’m surprised. That’s probably a touchy subject, since he’s dead and all.” 

Before Jisung can say something else Minho is over, his knife in his hand. “You say something about me Aja? I know you’ve probably missed me so much right?” He laughs evilly and drags his dagger over his scalp.

“Do you know what it feels like to be scalped?” Min smirks his spare hair coming up to yank his head back. 

Aja’s eyes get wide, he clearly had not been able to see all them due to the darkness. 

“Boys.” Chan snaps, the three of them back off, Minho clenching his jaw. Sungie pulls him back, holding him up slightly. 

“What’s he doing?” Min whispers, his eyes flashing in anger. 

“Trust him.” Jisung murmurs. 

“He knew I got shot.” Minho glares, “how the fuck does he know?” 

“You were in the hospital babe, they were probably called in already.” Jisung keeps him standing still, “they most likely didn’t think you made it since me yanked you out right after surgery.” 

“I don’t trust this, not at all, they’re probably in here already.” 

“Lix and Innie went around back, if there were more here they’d find them.” 

Minho shakes his head, “I don’t like it Ji.”

“None of us do...hold the fort down.” Jisung kisses his cheek and follows Changbin and Chan into what used to be Chan’s room. 

“You’re gonna tell us everything you’ve said to them.” The leader crosses his arms over his chest, staring Aja down. 

“You know what I told them.” He argues. 

“What you’ve said since then. Don’t play fucking dumb.” Chan snaps the veins in his neck bulging. 

Jisung and Changbin flank the doorway, watching everything carefully. It’s hard to see, everything is engulfed in darkness, the only light beaming through the cracks of the boarded up windows. 

Aja looks down, “they know your relationship with Senji-“ 

“ _ Relationship?”  _ Chan snarls, “I don’t have a fucking  _ relationship  _ with the guy that raped me  _ eight  _ years.” 

“That’s not what I meant, you know that.”

Jisung clenches his fists, he hasn’t seen Chan angry like this in years. He can tell he’s angry but there’s also obvious sadness and betrayal in his words. 

He wants nothing more than to lunge forward and snap Aja’s neck. To rip him apart for every horrible thing not just to Chan but to the entire gang. 

“What else?” 

“They know your whistle system, not well, they just know something is coming if they hear it.” 

Sungie shakes his head, grinding his teeth together, “they know who’s with who. Although that seems to have changed. They think Minho is dead, so did I.”

Jisung scoffs, “fucking snitch.” 

“Jisung.” Chan glances back at him. Sungie snaps his mouth shut, fingers curling around his gun again.

“They know your shipping routes.” Aja admits, his eyes locked with the leader’s still. “That’s all.” 

“Oh that’s all.” Changbin laughs. “That’s our entire fucking operation.” 

Chan shakes his head, Sungie watches his every move, he’s agitated. 

The leader pushes his gun back into his pants, “you mean it? You’re warning us?” He watches him approach the FBI agent. 

“Of course I mean it. Chan, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Yeah, I know you didn’t.” Chan touches his face, their foreheads pressing together. 

Changbin looks at Ji, the two of them staring in awe, this was  _ not  _ supposed to happen. 

“You’re the only one here? You swear you didn’t tell them?” 

“I’m the only one, they don’t know.” Chan hums and looks into his eyes it seems. 

“I love you, I never wanted to turn you in babe. You know how much I love you. I never wanted to hurt you.” Aja whispers. 

Sungie glares, practically vibrating. 

Chan chuckles softly, “you love me?” 

“Yeah Chris, I love you.” 

Jisung watches his boyfriend lean in and kiss his ex, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. 

“Aja, I have to tell you something.” Chan murmurs, their foreheads touching. 

“What?” 

“You’re a bad fucking  _ liar.”  _ Chan bites down on his lower lip and yanks back, his hand darting out to stab something deep into his stomach. 

Aja cries out, the leader spits his torn off lip out and shoves the dagger in deep and across his stomach. 

“You  _ never  _ will hurt me or  _ my  _ boys again.” He snarls in his ear and then shoves his body away. Aja falls to his knees, Jisung nearly gags watching his Intestines fall from his stomach and onto the floor. 

Chan throws the dagger down and it lands between his legs, right on his crotch. 

“Holy fuck.” Changbin whispers, they’re both brutal, they’ve both murdered and tortured. But that was something neither of them had seen before. 

Chan is breathing heavily, Jisung steps up, “Channie.” He whispers. The elder jumps as if forgetting they were in the room with him. 

“Can I touch you?” Sungie whispers. 

Chan nods timidly, blood dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. He’s covered in it, sweatshirt soaked, hand and arm painted red. 

“Come on, let’s get out.” Jisung gently takes his hand and guides him from the room, everyone is outside the room, waiting to find out what’s happened. 

Min gets up, “hey what happened?” He takes Chan’s face in his hands. 

Felix goes to peek inside but Ji grabs his arm, “don’t go in there Lixie.” He whispers, shaking his head. 

“Is Binnie okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine, you just don’t we’d to see that.” 

Lix visibly shivers, but nods his head, backing away from the door. 

“Wash him up, I’ll tell you after.” Jisung murmurs to Min. 

His other boyfriend nods and takes Chan into his arms, “come on baby, let’s get the blood off you before it dries.” Minho guides him away. 

Sungie glances at everyone else, “go see if you guys can find candles and shit around here. Bin and I will take care of everything.” 

They all nod and scatter, he doesn’t want any of them to see the mess in there. He already is going to have nightmares, so will Binnie, Chan especially will. No one else has to. 

“Do you need help?” Hyunjin whispers before walking away. 

“We got it Jinnie. You don’t wanna see it.” Sungie pushes him off, swallowing before he walks back into Chan’s old room. 

Inside Changbin is ripping the boards off the windows, “I’m gonna fucking puke.” He lurches over the side. Jisung grimaces, “I’ve seen a lot of shit but fuck.” 

“We  _ cut  _ bodies up that shouldn’t have made me puke.” Bin wipes his mouth. 

“Because we knew him, he was our friend...at one point.” Jisung whispers averting his eyes from Aja’s body. “I made everyone fuck off. Lix tried to come in. I wouldn’t let him.” 

“Good, he doesn’t need to see this shit.” Changbin turns towards him, “how are we moving this?” 

“Take the old sheets off the bed. We’re gonna have to burn it.” 

They start moving around in silence, doing everything on autopilot. 

“See if you can find a hose to siphon some gas so we can light it.” Bin mutters. Jisung nods and walks out, taking in a breath, everything feels stale. 

He wonders through the halls, looking for something to use. He ends up in the kitchen, finding a hose from the no longer functioning sink. 

“Hey,” Minho touches his back, making him jump. 

“Hey.” He finds a rusted pot as well and holds them both to his chest. 

“You okay little one?” 

“Yeah...god babe, I’ve seen some shit,  _ we’ve  _ done some shit. We did worse to Azumi but fuck it just keeps replying over in my head.” 

Minho holds his face, “want me to help?” 

“No, one of us needs to not be fucked right now. Make sure Channie’s okay.” 

The elder hums softly, “I am, you tell me if you’re not.” 

“I will, I promise. What’re you doing?”

“Getting a bowl to melt some snow down so I can wash him up.” 

Sungie nods and leans up to kiss him softly, “we’ll be done in a bit.” 

They break apart and Jisung goes outside, getting the gas out of the car he drove. He winces as he sucks in and the gas hits his lips, quickly he gets the hose to the pot. Once happy with the amount he sets it down and goes back inside to Changbin. 

“Got the gas. Where do you wanna do it?” 

“Out where we hid originally, there’s enough cover over there for the smoke.” The younger nods. 

They both take a side of the bundled up body and move it through the hall and outside. It takes them a little while to get out to the spot, Jisung has to jog back over to get the gas. 

When he comes back over Bin has laid dead branches over it kindling and so it’ll burn faster. 

“This is gonna smell so fucking bad.” Ji groans while throwing the gas on top. Changbin grunts as an answer. 

Bin makes him stand back and throws a pile of matches on it. Instantly it lights, the flames growing massively quickly. As expected the smell nearly makes them gag again. 

They watch everything burn, digging a small trench around it with the heels of their boots so the fire won’t get to the trees. 

It takes hours for everything to burn fully, many trips back and forth with the pot to get more gas. The two of them sit by a tree, feeling completely numb. 

“Should we risk going to the store to get drinks so we can get shitfaced?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Chan’s going to be so fucked Ji.” Bin whispers. 

“We’ll get him through it. It’s gonna suck but he’ll be okay.” 

“You two better take care of him.” 

Sungie laughs softly, tipping his head back, “yeah, we will.” 

As the fire dies down they collect the chard bones into a duffle bag. 

“Let’s go to the store, there was cash in the car.” Bin shakes his keys. Jisung nods and they head back to the cars, “let me tell Min. Should I get Felix?” 

Changbin snorts, “yes, he’ll be too happy to steal shit again. I’m gonna back over this shit while you do.” 

Sungie heads back inside, he finds Minho hugging Chan tightly, the two of them sitting down on the hallway. 

“Hey, you guys alright?” He crouches down in front of him. 

“Did you do it?” Chan asks, his gaze glossy. 

“Yeah baby, we took care of everything.” Sungie squeezes his hand. 

“I-I’m sorry...I sh-should have-“

“Chan, don’t be sorry. It’s okay.” He kisses his forehead, Minho leans his head on his shoulder, rubbing his sides. Obviously trying to soothe him. 

“Binnie and I are gonna go get food. We’ll be right back in and out. Is there anything we need?”

“Candles, and blankets if you can find any.” Minho murmurs. 

“Okay, I’ll get more matches too.” Jisung leans in and kisses them both. “We’ll be right back.” 

“Be safe, don’t get seen.” Min tells him sternly. 

“We will don’t worry.” 

Outside he finds Bin in the car already, Jisung plops down. “He’s talking, that’s a good sign.” 

“Yes yes it is.” 

Sungie goes to find Lix and calls him out, the younger bouncing hearing the fact he gets to flex his thief muscles for the first time in a while. 

*

“Alright boys, dinner time.” Jisung announces, five giant bags of McDonald’s in his arms. Changbin follows in behind him with more plastic bags, filled with blankets and other goods. 

Felix is last, a shit eating grin on his face, “gather around and see my haul!” He giggles while sitting down. 

Jisung sees a faint smile go across Chan’s face hearing the younger. 

They all sit, gathered around together, Bin drapes them in the new blankets, making sure everyone has one. 

Sungie sits himself down between Min and Chan, holding both their hands. Next to them is Innie, Hyunjin curled against his side shockingly, Seungmin’s head on his shoulder. 

Changbin pulls Lix into his lap after he’s also passed around the several bags of food. Nuggets, fire, and a variety of burgers spread in front of them. 

“Okay! Pay attention! First!” Felix yanks up his sleeve revealing a plastic bag attached. He rips the bag off and countless candy bars fall making them all giggle. 

He yanks up his other sleeve and toothbrushes fall from this one. Next he digs into his sweater pockets and takes out toothpaste, a small hair brush, floss and bunches of travel size shampoos and conditioners. 

He then digs into his jeans pockets and reveals bottles of tylenol and other pain meds. 

He kicks off his boots and dumps out two wads of bills. 

“ _ Felix!”  _ Changbin shrieks. “When did you do that?” 

“When we walked by a couple people.” Lix shrugs. 

“And for my last trick…” he unzips his sweat and pulls out not one but two bottles of rum. 

“Oh my god.” Jeongin cackles and leans over to high-five his partner. “You’ve won, you beat the record.” 

*

A little while later all of them are drunk and filled with fast food, candles lit around them. Giggles and shouts bouncing off the walls. Even Chan is laughing, it’s most likely because he’s drunk but it’s good enough right now. 

Jisung leans back in Min’s arms, holding Chan’s hand too, the three of them curled up against one of the walls. Everyone is listening to Felix tell some ridiculous story. 

Sungie tips his head back and Minho kisses him gently, “you okay?” 

“Hmhm, no place I’d rather be.” Min smiles. 

Chan hums softly and nuzzles himself between them, “don’t forget about me.” He whines softly. 

“We could never.” Jisung laughs and kisses him too. 

Right now there’s peace, the eight of them are together, in the warmth of their own body heat. They’ll worry about all the bad shit tomorrow, for now all they need is each other, and the broken down hideout. 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> ......
> 
> .......
> 
> THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL WHORES HA 
> 
> It's only going to be about five parts long only! If I tried to fit everything in one final part this bitch would have been 20,000 words. 
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> what did you think????
> 
> This took me so fucking long to write so I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
